Cezar Kaskabel/T.1/11
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Sitka. Sitka, ten Nowy Archangielsk, na wyspie Baranowa w środku archipelagu u wybrzeży zachodnich, jest nie tylko stolicą wyspy, ale także miastem stołecznem całej prowincyi odstąpionej właśnie Stanom Zjednoczonym. Nie było miasta większej doniosłości w tej okolicy, w której podróżnik znajduje tylko nieliczne miasteczka, a raczej wsie rozrzucone rzadko w wielkich odstępach. Stosowniej nawet byłoby te wsie osadami lub stacyami handlowemi. Po największej części należą one do kompanij amerykańskich; kilka z nich do angielskiej Hudson Bay Company. Łatwo przeto zrozumieć, że sposoby komunikowania się pomiędzy temi stacyami bywają bardzo trudne, zwłaszcza w porze niepomyślnej, pośród różnych przykrości zimy w Alasce. Przed niewielu laty, Sitka była jeszcze mało uczęszczanem środowiskiem handlu, w którem kompania rosyjsko – amerykańska utrzymywała swe składy futer i skór. Dzięki jednakowoż odkryciom robionym w tej prowincyi przytykającej do okolic podbiegunowych. Sitka wkrótce dość znacznie się rozwinęła, a pod nowym rządem niezawodnie stanie się miastem zamożnem, godnem nowego tego terytoryum Stanów Zjednoczonych. W tym czasie Sitka posiadała różne budowy stanowiące charakter miasta, a mianowicie zbór luterański, budynek bardzo skromny, którego styl budowy jednakowoż nie jest pobawiony powagi; cerkiew prawosławną z jedną z owych kopuł, które tak się nie zgadzają z niebem zamglonem, tak się różniącem od nich wschodnich;. klub ogródkowy, rodzaj paryzkiego Tivoli, gdzie podróżny i gość miejscowy znajdzie restauracye, kawiarnie, wyszynki trunków i rozrywki wszelkiego rodzaju; dom klubowy, którego drzwi otwarte są tylko dla mężczyzn nieżonatych; szkołę, szpital, a na stokach otaczających wzgórz malowniczo rozrzucone pałacyki, wile i różne domki. Na widnokręgu tego krajobrazu się wielki las drzew szpilkowych, które go otaczają we wiecznej swej zieloności, a dalej jeszcze grzbiety gór wysokich, których szczyty gubią się w obłokach, a ponad wszystkiemi, góra Edgecomb, olbrzym wyspy Crooze, na północ od wyspy Baranowa, której wierzchołek sięga ośmiu tysięcy stóp ponad powierzchnią morza. Klimat w Sitce jest ogółem niezbyt surowy i termometr rzadko opada poniżej siedmiu lub ośmiu stopni zimna Celsiusza, chociaż przez miasto przechodzi pięćdziesiąty szósty równoleżnik; ale miasto to zasługuje na nazwę wodnistego. Na wyspie Baranowa w ogóle pada prawie zawsze deszcz albo śnieg. Nic przeto dziwnego, iż „Piękny Wędrowiec” przeprawiwszy się przez kanał wraz z mieszkańcami i sprzętami na promie, dostał się do Sitki pośród ulewy. a przecież p. Kaskabel ani myślał się skarżyć, skoro mu się udało przybyć do miasta właśnie w czasie tranzakcyi, która mu dozwoliła odbyć się bez paszportu. „W ciągu życia mojego wiewałem częste pobłyski szczęścia, ale nigdy takiego nie miałem,” – powtarzał: „Stanęliśmy u bramy, przez która przedostać się było niepodobna, aż tu naraz: trzask! otwierają się wrota przed nami właśnie kiedy było potrzeba!” Układ tyczący się przejścia Alaski na własność Stanów Zjednoczonych istotnie w pomyślnej dla „Pięknego Wędrowca” chwili został podpisany. A na tej ziemi już amerykańskiej teraz nie potrzeba było obawiać się owych nieużytych urzędników i owych formalności tak nieznośnych pod rosyjskim rządem. Teraz zaś najstosowniejszą rzeczą byłoby rosyjskiego gościa oddać do szpitala w Sitce, gdzie otoczonoby go należytą opieką, lub hotelu, gdzie mógłby nim zaopiekować się lekarz. Kiedy jednakowoż zaproponował mu to p. Kaskabel, odrzekł: – Czuję się lepiej, kochany panie. Jeżeli wam tylko nie zawadzam… – Zawadzać! – zawołał Kornelia, – jakże pan to rozumie? – Jesteś pan u siebie, – dodał p. Kaskabel. – I jeśli pan sądzisz… – Sadzę, że dla mnie najlepiejby było nie opuszczać tych, którzy mię uratowali, którzy z takiem poświęceniem… – Dobrze już dobrze! – odrzekł Kaskabel. – Ale na każdy sposób trzebaby bez zwłoki zawezwać lekarza. – Czy nie mógłby przyjść tutaj? – Ależ i owszem i biegnę wyszukać panu najlepszego w mieście. „Piękny Wędrowiec” zatrzymał się u wejścia do miasta, u końca drogi wysadzonej drzewami, a wiodącej do lasu. Doktor Harry, którego polecono p. Kaskabelowi, odwiedził Rosyanina. Zbadawszy dokładnie ranę, lekarz orzekł, iż nie jest cale niebezpieczną, gdyż sztylet ześliznął się po żebrze. Żaden szlachetny organ nie został naruszony, a dzięki okładom z zimnej wody i sokom ziół nazbieranych przez młodą Indyankę, proces leczenie już rozpoczęty, zakończy się za dni kilka i dozwoli niebawem pacyentowi podnieść się z łóżka. Stanowczo miał się już lepiej i mógł otrzymać nieco pożywienia. ale nie ma wątpliwości że gdyby Kajeta nie była się nim zaopiekowała, gdyby pani Kaskabel nie była zatamowała upływu krwi, to byłby umarł kilka godzin po zamachu, którego stał się ofiarą. Doktor Harry dodał też, że wedle jego mniemania sprawcami zamachu morderczego byli jacyż ludzie należący do szajki Karnowa, jeżeli nie sam Karnów, o którego bytności donoszono we wschodniej części prowincyi. Ten Karnow był zbrodniarzem rosyjskiego lub raczej sybiryjskiego pochodzenia, który stał na czele zgrai dezerterów z armii rosyjskiej tak licznych w rosyjskich posiadłościach w Azyi i Ameryce. Nadaremnie policya rozsyłała za nim najlepszych swych „węszycieli.” Nadaremnie nałożono nagrodę na jego głowę. Łotry ci, których obawiano się w całej okolicy, dotychczas unikali rąk sprawiedliwości. Ciągle jeszcze liczne rozboje, kradzieże, morderstwa szerzyły postrach w około, zwłaszcza w południowej części terytoryum. Podróżni, kupcy, agenci kompanii futer byli ciągle narażeni na niebezpieczeństwa i świeżą tę zbrodnię znowu niezawodnie szajka Karnowa miała na sumieniu. Odchodząc, dr. Harry zupełnie uspokoił rodzinę co do stanu zdrowia ich gościa. W czasie swej podróży do Sitki, p. Kaskabel zawsze myślał o tem, iż spocznie tam przez dni kilka. Trupa jego nie zasłużyła na taki odpoczynek po przebyciu dwóch tysięcy stu mil od chwili wyruszenia swego ze Sierry Nevada. Przytem miał nadzieję, że zasili swą kasę, dając w tem mieście parę przedstawień. – Chłopcy, tu nie jesteśmy więcej na ziemi angielskiej, – powiedział: – jesteśmy w Ameryce, a w obec Amerykanów wolno nam się popisać! Pan Kaskabel nadto był przekonany, że nazwisko jego rodziny znane było ze swej sławy u ludności Alaski, – i że rozgłosiło się już w Sitce: – Kaskabelowie do nas zawitali! Plany te wprawdzie w parę dni później, po rozmowie Rosyanina z jego gospodarzem, nieco zostały zmodyfikowane, ale nie wyrzeczono się kilkudniowego odpoczynku koniecznie potrzebnego po trudach podróży. Rosyanin ten, – wedle wyobrażenia Kornelii musiał to być co najmniej książę, –dowiedział się teraz, kim byli ci poczciwi ludzie, którzy nim się zaopiekowali; ubogimi wędrownymi artystami, podróżującymi po Ameryce. Przedstawiono mu wszystkich członków rodziny, jakoteż młodą Indyankę, której życie swe zawdzięczał. Pewnego wieczora, gdy wszyscy zasiedli ze stołem, opowiedział im też swoje dzieje swoje dzieje, przynajmniej o tyle, o ile ich to mogło interesować. Mówił po francuzku zupełnie biegle, tak jakby to był jego język rodowity, i tylko r wymawiał cokolwiek ostrzej, co wymowie moskiewskiej nadaje charakter równocześnie dźwięczny i męzki, nie pozbawiony oryginalnego dla ucha uroku. Zresztą, to, co opowiadał, bardzo byle zwykle. Nie bardzo awanturniczego, nie też romantycznego w tem nie było. Nazywał się Sergiusz Wasiljewicz, – i odtąd za jego zezwoleniem Kaskabelowie nazywali go już tylko „panem Sergiuszem”. Z całej jego rodziny żył jeszcze tylko ojciec i mieszkał w dobrach gubernii permskiej, niedaleko miasta gubernialnego. Pan Sergiusz, lubiąc podróżować i mając upodobanie geograficznych poszukiwaniach i odkryciach, wyjechał był z Rosyi przed trzema laty. Zwiedził okolice nad zatoką Hudson i wybierał się w podróż naukową po Alasce od dorzecza Yukonu do Morza Biegunowego, kiedy na niego napadnięto pośród okoliczności następujących: Służący jego Iwan i on właśnie rozłożyli swe małe obozowisko nad granicą wieczorem d. 4 czerwca, kiedy nagle na nich napadnięto, gdy właśnie usnęli. Napastników było dwóch. Oni ocknąwszy się zerwali się chcieli się bronić. Ale było zapóźno: nieszczęśliwy Iwan został na miejscu zabity, raniony kulą w głowę. – Poczciwy to był człowiek i wierny sługa! – rzekł pan Sergiusz. – Byliśmy nierozłącznymi przez lat dziesięć, a on byłby dla mnie wszystko uczynił; opłakuję, w nim nie tyle sługę, co przyjaciela! Rzekłszy to, p. Sergiusz nie próbował ukryć swego wzruszenia, i ilekrotnie wspominał Iwana, wilgotne jego oczy świadczyły, jak szczerze ubolewał nad jego stratą. Potem dodał, że on sam, pchnięty nożem w pierś, stracił przytomność i już nic więcej nie pamiętał aż do czasu, kiedy przyszedł do siebie, ale nie będąc, jeszcze w stanie wyrazić swej wdzięczności, zrozumiał, że znajduje się między poczciwymi ludźmi, którzy nim się zaopiekowali. Kiedy p. Kaskabel powiedział mu, że napaść tę przypisują Karnowowi lub jego szajce, pan Sergiusz nie zdziwił się, gdyż słyszał już o tem, iż ludzie ci broją nad granicą. – Otóż widzicie, – powiedział w końcu, – że troje dzieje nie są bardzo zajmujące i wasze muszą być ciekawsze. Podróż moja miała się zakończyć zwiedzeniem Alaski. Stamtąd miałem powrócić do Rosyi, do dóbr mojego ojca, i już więcej go nie opuszczać. Mówmy więc o was; a najprzód pozwólcie mi zapytać się, dlaczego wy, jako Francuzi, znaleźliście się tak daleko od kraju w tej stronie Ameryki? – Czyż sztukmistrze nie tułają się po całym świecie, panie Sergiuszu? – odrzekł Kaskabel. – To prawdy, ale przecież dziwnem mi się wydaje, iż tak daleko jesteście od Francyi. – Janie, – rzekł p. Kaskabel do najstarszego syna swojego, – opowiedz p. Sergiuszowi, dlaczego znaleźliśmy się tutaj i którędy powracamy do Europy. Jan opowiedział o wszystkiem, co się wydarzyło mieszkańcom „Pięknego Wędrowca” od chwili wyjazdu ze Sacramento, a ażeby także i Kajeta zrozumiała, mówił po angielsku i pan Sergiusz dawał objaśnienie w dyalekcie czajnuckim. Młoda Indyanka słuchała z największą uwagą. Dowiedziała się tym sposobem, co to była za rodzina Kaskabelów, do której tak szczerze się przywiązała. Dowiedziała się, jak tę rodzinę obrabowano z całego majątku, kiedy przebywano wąwóz Sierry Nevady w drodze do wybrzeży Atlantyku i dlaczego, z braku pieniędzy ludzie ci zmuszeni do zmienienia swych planów starali się od swój osiągnąć drogą na zachód, nie mogąc podróżować we wschodnim kierunku. Zwróciwszy swój dom na kołach ku zachodowi słońca, przewędrowali Kalifornię, Oregon, terytoryum Washington, Kolumbię i zatrzymali się nad granicą Alaski. Znalazłszy się tam, nie mogli iść dalej z powodu surowych zarządzeń władz moskiewskich, ale było to wydarzenie szczęśliwe, gdyż w skutek tego mogli przyjść z pomocą p. Sergiuszowi. Tym tedy sposobem gromadka sztukmistrzów, francuzka z pochodzenia, a normandzka przez swego naczelnika, znalazła się teraz w Sitce, kiedy przyłączenie Alaski do Stanów Zjednoczonych otworzyło im szeroko bramy tej obecnie amerykańskiej posiadłości. Pan Sergiusz z największą uwagą przysłuchiwał się opowiadaniom młodego człowieka, a kiedy usłyszał, że p. Kaskabel zamierza dostać się do Europy przez Syberyę, wyrwał mu się lekki okrzyk zdumienia, którego podówczas na razie nie zrozumiano. – A zatem, przyjaciele moi, – powiedział, kiedy Jan skończył opowiadanie, – zamierzacie dążyć do cieśniny Berynga, skoro wyjedziecie ze Sitki? – Nie inaczej, – odrzekł Jan, – i przyjechać przez cieśninę, kiedy będzie zamarznięta. – Podróż, którą macie przed sobą, jest długą i uciążliwą, panie Kaskabel. – Długa, o tak, panie Sergiusz! Uciążliwą także bez wątpienia. Ale cóż robić? Nie mamy do wyboru innej. Zresztą wędrowni artyści nie lękają się trudów, a myśmy przyzwyczajeni do nich. – Przypuszczam, że pośród tych okoliczności nie spodziewacie się dostać do Rosyi w tym roku? – Nie, – odrzekł Jan, – bo cieśnina nie zamarznie przed początkiem października. – Na każdy sposób, – powtórzył pan Sergiusz – i śmiałe to i zuchwałe przedsięwzięcie. – Być może, – odparł p. Kaskabel, – ale nie mamy innej drogi wyjścia. Panie Sergiuszu, tęsknimy za krajem! Pragniemy dostać się do Francyi i jechać musimy! A ponieważ przejeżdżać będziemy przez Perm i Niżny Nowgorod w czasie jarmarków, –no, to rodzina Kaskabelów postara się o to, ażeby się nie powstydzić! – Bardzo dobrze, ale jakież macie zasoby? – Zarobiliśmy trochę pieniędzy po drodze, a i w Sitce zamierzam dać parę przedstawień. Właśnie teraz panuje tu nastrój wesoły z powodu zmiany i mniemam, że mieszkańcy Sitki zainteresują się produkcyami Kaskabelów. – Moje przyjaciele, – rzekł p. Sergiusz, – jakąż sprawiłoby mi przyjemność podzielić się z wami moja kiesą, gdyby mnie nie obrabowano. – Ależ pan nie zostałeś obrabowany, panie Sergiuszu! – zawołał Kornelia. – Ani pół rubla pana nie zabrano! – dodał Kaskabel. I przyniósł pas, w którym pieniądze p. Sergiusza były nienaruszone. – A zatem, moi przyjaciele, bądźcie tak dobrzy przyjąć… – O tem nie ma mowy, panie Sergiuszu! – odrzekł p. Kaskabel. – Nie chcę, ażebyś pan był narażony na trudności, uwalniając nas od naszych! – Więc nie chcecie podzielić się ze mną? – Za nic w świecie! – Hm, hm, co Francuzi! – rzekł p. Sergiusz, podając mu rękę. – Niech żyje Rosya! – zawołał młody Sander. – I niech żyje Francya! – odpowiedział p. Sergiusz. Z pewnością to po raz pierwszy wzniesiono równocześnie takie okrzyki w tym dalekim zakątku Ameryki! – A teraz już dosyć tej rozmowy naraz, – rzekła Kornelia, – doktor kazał panu zachowywać jak największy spokój, a pacyenci powinni słuchać swoich lekarzy. – Będę posłuszny, pani Kaskabel, – odrzekł p. Sergiusz. – Mam jednakowoż jeszcze o coś się zapytać, a raczej prosić o coś. – Słuchamy pana. – Właściwie mam prosić was o łaskę. – O łaskę? – Skoro udajecie się do cieśniny Berynga, to czy pozwolicie mi towarzyszyć wam do tego miejsca? – Towarzyszyć nam? – Tak! to uzupełni moje badania w Alasce na zachodzie. – A naszą odpowiedzią na pańskie życzenie jest: z największą przyjemnością, panie Sergiuszu! – zawołał Kaskabel. – Pod jednym warunkiem, – dodała Kornelia. – Pod jakim warunkiem? – Ażebyś pan uczynił wszystko, co potrzeba, do przyjścia do zdrowia bez wymówek. – A także pod warunkiem, że jako współpodróżny poniosę część wydatków? – To już zostawiamy panu do woli, panie Sergiuszu! – odpowiedział Kaskabel. Stanął tedy układ zadowalniający dla stron obu. „Menażer” trupy trupy jednakowoż sądził, że nie należy się wyrzec zamiaru dania kilku przedstawień na głównym placu Sitki, – przedstawień, które przysporzą i sławy i zysku. W całej prowincyi odbywały się uroczystości z powodu anneksyi, a „Piękny Wędrowiec” nie mógł był wybrać do pojawienia się pory sposobniejszej. Rozumie się, że p. Kaskabel uwiadomił władze i morderczym zamachu, którego ofiarą stał się gość jego i wydano rozporządzenia do tem energiczniejszego ścigania szajki Karnowa wzdłuż granicy Alaski. Dnia 17 czerwca p. Sergiusz byś w stanie po raz pierwszych wyjść na świeże powietrze. Czuł się o wiele lepiej i rana jego była uleczoną dzięki staraniom dra Harry. Wtedy to zaznajomił się z żywym inwentarzem trupy; oba psy zbliżyły się i tarły się o jego nogi, Dżako powitał go zapytaniem: „Lepiej panu, panie Sergiuszu?”, którego do Sander nauczył, a John Bull produkował się przed nim najwymyślniejszymi swymi grymasami. Nawet oba stare konie, Vermont i Gladiator, wesołem rżeniem mu dziękowały za kawałki cukru, które im dawał. Pan Sergiusz stał się teraz członkiem rodziny tak jak Kajeta. Zauważył on już poważne usposobienie, zamiłowanie do nauki i dążenie do czegoś wyższego u najstarszego syna rodziny. Sander i Napoleona zachwycali go wdziękiem zgrabnej postaci. Clovy bawił go niewinnemi niedorzecznostkami. Co do pp. Kaskabelów, to już dawno ocenił domowe ich zalety. Zaiste między serca szlachetne tu się dostał. Tymczasem robiono skrzętnie przygotowania do wyruszenia z tego miasta. Należało nie pominąć niczego, co było potrzebne do powiedzenia się też podróży tysiąćpięćsetmilowej ze Sitki do cieśniny Berynga. W kraju tym prawie nieznanym wprawdzie nie groziły im wielkie niebezpieczeństwa, ani ze strony dzikich zwierząt ani też ze strony Indyan czy to wędrownych, czy osiadłych, i łatwą było rzeczą zatrzymywać się na stacyach handlowych zajmowanych przez agentów kompanij futer. Ważną jednakowoż było rzeczą zaopatrzyć się w codzienne potrzeby życia w kraju nie posiadającym niemal żadnych zasobów oprócz zwierzyny. Trzeba była naradzić się nad wszystkimi tymi szczegółami z p. Sergiuszem. – Najprzód, – rzekł Kaskabel, – ważną jest rzeczą, że nie będziemy podróżowali w brzydkiej porze roku. – To szczęście, – odrzekł p. Sergiusz, – gdyż zimy w Alasce w pobliżu koła biegunowego bywają naprawdę niemiłosierne. – A potem nie będziemy błądzili na oślep, – dodał Jan, – p. Sergiusz musi być uczonym geografem. – O, – odrzekł p. Sergiusz, – w kraju sobie nieznanym geografowi często trudno jest znaleźć drogę. ale skoro przy pomocy map swoich mój przyjaciel Jan dotychczas umiał się oryentować, to teraz naradzając się we dwójce, damy obie radę. Zresztą mam myśl, którą wam kiedyś wam wyjawię. Jeżeli p. Sergiusz miał myśl, to musiała ona być doskonałą i chętnie mu pozostawiono czas, aby dojrzała, nim ją w życie wprowadzi. Ponieważ teraz nie brakła pieniędzy, przeto p. Kaskabel uzupełnił swoje zapasy mąki, tłuszczu, ryżu, tytoniu, szczególnie herbaty, której dużo się konsumuje w Alasce; zaopatrzył się również w szynki, konserwy mięsne, suchary i pewną ilość konserwowanych ptormiganów (kun leśnych), ze składów kompanii rosyjsko-amerykańskiej. Nie zabraknie im niezawodnie wody u dopływów Yukonu, ale smak jej tylko poprawić było można dodając cokolwiek cukru i wódki u Rosyan ulubionej, zakupiono zatem także dosyć cukru i wódki. Co do opału, to chociaż można było liczyć na lasy, zabrano do „Pięknego Wędrowca” tonę dobrego węgla z Vancouveru; tonę tylko, a nie więcej, bo nie można było zanadto obciążać wagonu. Równocześnie dodatkowy tapczan wstawiono do salonu, który p. Sergiusz uważał za wystarczający dla siebie i zaopatrzono go w dostateczną pościel. Nie zapomniano o oczach i owych skórkach zajęczych tak obficie używanych przez Indyan w porze zimowej. W końcu na wypadek, gdyby po drodze miano robić jakie zakupna, p. Sergiusz zaopatrzył się w owe szklane błyskotki, materye bawełniane, tanie nożyki i nożyczki, które zastępują monetę w handlu zamiennym kupców z krajowcami. Ponieważ można było liczyć na to, że napotka się zwierzynę i drobną i grubą, gdyż w owych okolicach dużo jest jeleni, zajęcy, kuropatw, gęsi i innego ptactwa, przeto zakupiono też dosyć prochu i śrótu. P. Sergiusz nawet znalazł dwie strzelby i karabin, które uzupełniły arsenał „Pięknego Wędrowca.” Był on celnym strzelcem i z przyjemnością będzie polował z przyjacielem swym Janem. Nie należało również zapominać, że szajka Karnych może gdzie grasowała w okolicach Sitki, że należało być przygotowanym na jej napaść i w danym razie przyjąć ją tak, jak na to zasługiwała. – Co do tego rodzaju gości, – zauważył pan Kaskabel, – to nie zasługują oni na inne powitanie, niż kulę w pierś. – Chyba że nadarzy się sposobność ich kulą w łeb – dodał Clovy nie bez słuszności. Słowem, dzięki handlowi prowadzonemu przez stolicę Alaski z różnemi miastami z Kolumbii i portach na Oceanie Spokojnym, p. Segiusz i towarzysze jego mogli zakupić, nie płacąc cen zbyt wygórowanych, wszystko co im się wydawało potrzebnem w długiej podróży przez kraj dość pusty. Przygotowania te pokończono dopiero w przedostatnim tygodniem czerwca i postanowiono wyruszyć 26go. Ponieważ nie mogli marzyć o przebyciu przez cieśninę Berynga, nim najzupełniej zamarznie, przeto mieli przed sobą dosyć czasu. Trzeba było jednak brać w rachubę możliwe zwłoki i nie przewidziane przeszkody i lepiej było przybyć za wcześnie, aniżeli za późno. W Port Clarence, na samem wybrzeżu cieśniny, mieli odpocząć i oczekiwać chwili sposobnej do przeprowadzenia się na wybrzeże Azyi. Cóż tymczasem porabiała młoda Indyanka? Rzecz bardzo prosta: pomagała pani Kaskabel z wielką sprawnością w przygotowaniach do podróży. Poczciwa ta kobieta pokochała dziewczynę jak matka, kochała ją już jak Napoleonę i z każdym dniem więcej się przywiązywała do długiej swej córki. Każdy też sprzyjał serdecznie Kajecie i nie ma wątpliwości, że biedna dziewczyna tak była szczęśliwą, jak nigdy być nie mogła pomiędzy wędrownymi szczepami, pod namiotami Indyan. Każdy doznawał smutku na myśl, iż zbliża się czas rozłączenia się rodziny z Kajetą. Ponieważ jednak była samotną na świecie, to czyż nie powinna była pozostać w Sitce, skoro opuściła swych ziomków w wyraźnym celu przybycia do tego miasta i wstąpienia do służby, chociażby pośród przykrych warunków? – Z tem wszystkiem, – mawiał nieraz p. Kaskabel, – jeżeliby miluchna ta Kajeta, o mało nie powiedziałem „moja” Kajetka, miała zamiłowanie do tańca, kto to wie, czy nie należałoby jej zrobić propozycyą? Czy nie byłaby to śliczna tancerka? A jakże zgrabnie wyglądałaby na koniu, gdyby chciała wystąpić w cyrku! Założę się, że jechałaby jak centaur! P. Kaskabel wierzył bowiem w to świecie, że centaury znakomicie jeździli konno i byłoby niebezpieczną rzeczą z nim sprzeczać się o to. Widząc Jana wstrząsającego głową, gdy ojciec jego tak się wyrażał, p. Sergiusz zrozumiał dobrze, iż poważny, milczący młodzieniec nie podzielał wcale ojcowskich zapatrywań na akrobatyczne prodykcye lub inne rozkosze życia wędrownego artysty. W ogóle dużo myślano o Kajecie, o tem co z nią się stanie i jakie ją czeka życie w Sitce a niebardzo przyjemne to były myśli, – kiedy w przeddzień wyjazdu p. Sergiusz wziął ją za rękę i przeddzień wyjazdu p. Sergiusz wziął ją za rękę i przedstawił ją całej rodzinie zgromadzonej, mówiąc: – Moi przyjaciele; nie miałem córki, ale teraz mam ją: mam córkę przybraną! Kajeta zgodziła się na to, aby mię uważała za ojca i proszę was o mały kącik dla niej w „Pięknym Wędrowcu”! Okrzyki powszechne radości były odpowiedzią na to oznajmienie i uściski posypały się na „kochaną Kajetkę”. A radość, z jaką ona ze swej strony przyjęta propozycyą, wprost nie da się opisać. – Masz pan dobre serce, panie Sergiuszu! – zawołał Kaskabel nie bez wzruszenia. – Dlaczegoż, mój przyjacielu? Czyż pan zapomniałeś, co Kajeta dla mnie uczyniła? Czy nie jest rzeczą naturalną, by została moją córką, skoro ja jej zawdzięczam życie? – A zatem, podzielmy się! – rzekł Kaskabel. – Jeśli pan jesteś jej ojcem, panie Sergiuszu, to ja będę jej wujem!